The Way of The World
by HiddenSserpent
Summary: Kya Green, the spirit of the forest, is in her trance for the winter, as she normally would be. But during the winter something unexpected happens. Aaron Heat, of the flames, decides to melt the snow and burn her forest. How will Kya Green and Jack Frost react to this unexpected event? Friendship, humor, adventure and some tragedy. first fanfic. with the guardians & Jack. JackxOC.
1. Prologue

The way of the world

I flew through the woods, my staff clutched firmly in my hands. The trees sang out to me in their soft language, guiding me as I passed by.  
I was almost there, to my home. I reached my destination, a narrow opening in the midst of the gnarled roots of an old oak tree. I slid into the hole, humming a welcome to the oak.

In the Den was a large cavern, with a small willow tree in the center. Three passageways branched off to other rooms, all part of the Den. A beam of moonlight appeared through the roots growing on the ceiling, hitting the small willow in a shower of light.

"Just in time, MiM, as always," I say with a smirk, as I started to walk around the tree, tapping my staff around it as I did. When I had gone three times around, I stopped, turning to the tree and sitting down. Then I started to sing. I sang about the forest and the winter, my rich voice filling the whole of the Den.

_Frost is coming, Winters here,_

_The trees are sighing, __The time is near_

_Leaves are falling, branches bare,_

_The trees are sleeping,_

_Winters here_

I trailed off at the end of the song, my head drooping. I raised my staff, then brought the thing back down, the soft thud it made echoing in my head as the roots at the entrance to the Den closed up.

"The trees are sleeping..."

And I, Kya Green, am too.


	2. Chapter 1

Boom, Shaka, and Laka raced through the woods, shrieking in glee as the trees around them caught fire. Their flaming wings and tails managed to set fire to every tree they passed, melting the snow in the process. Aaron watched from a distance, grinning as flames filled the forest.

Aaron floated above the fire, enjoying the heat and marveling at the small streams of boiling water that used to be snow. Jack was going to be mad, Aaron thought, as he laughed gleefully. This was going to be fun. Looking around, Aaron spotted a large oak tree that wasn't burning. His grin melting into a frown, Aaron flew over to the rebellious tree. He raised his hand and shot a continuous stream of fire at it. Still, the oak refused to burn.

Getting angry, Aaron flew closer to the tree, and touched his hand to the bark, sending his hottest flames into it. His grin appearing once more, Aaron backed away from the now burning wreck of a tree. It felt good to start a forest fire again, he thought as he gazed at the burning trees.

Suddenly an angry shout sounded, as something smashed into him from behind. The force of the crash sent him spinning to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and angrily whirled around. Floating in front of him was a girl with an absolutely furious expression on her face. She had dark brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and large angry green eyes. In her hands she held a gnarled staff with leaf patterns decorating its length.

Aaron sighed casually, dusting off his pants. "And who might you be?" he asked.

She snarled at him "I should be asking the same question"

Aaron suddenly grinned, dancing around her "I asked first!"

The girl looked confused for a second, then answered.

"I'm Kya Green, the spirit of the trees. Why did you burn down my home?!"

Whoops, Aaron thought. Now he had angered a new mysterious spirit he didn't know anything about. The grin on his face widened. This was going to get good.

"Well, I am Aaron Heat, of the flames," he said giving a short mocking bow. Oh, she looked angry. A gust of freezing wind blew towards them. Aaron nearly jumped with excitement. Frost was here! What wonderful luck to have two angry spirits after him! He quickly summoned his fire minions to him.  
Boom, Shaka, and Laka circled around him, screeching and heating up the air around him.

"What are you doing, melting my snow day?!" an angry voice cried behind me.

"Hello, Jack. Long time no see." Aaron said, smirking.

Jack leaped in front of him, studying him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"In a way. I melted the ice around you and your sister so that it would crack, at the lake. You remember that, right? Wonderful. Such A heroic act, saving your sister." he said, frowning.

"You WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 2

I watched, confused, as Jack threw him self at Heat.

"My sister could have died!" he yelled, furious.

Heat looked startled, but easily sidestepped Jack.

"Oh, lets forget that for now. I want to have some fun! Come on, attack me!" He laughed "Don't forget the spirit behind you. She's angry with me too. I burned down her forest!"

I silently whipped the tip of my staff to the ground. Instantly, a cage of oak branches shot up around Heat, trapping him.

He laughed again "You think you can cage me with wood?" Grinning, he crossed his arms as fire expanded out from him, engulfing the branches I had made.

He frowned, realizing that the branches weren't burning. Then he groaned. "Not this again!" Heat extended his hand to one of the branches, lightly touching the oak with his fingertips. I gasped as my strongest branches exploded with fire. Jack started to put out the fire, but Heat whirled around.

"Not so fast, cold one!" he said as he shot fire at the winter spirit. Jack cried out as the flames hit him directly in the chest, sending him into the ground.

"Aww, down already? This is no fun," Heat said, sighing."See you later." He leaned over, picking something up, before he took off, flying away through the burning trees.

He is so unpredictable, I thought as I made my way over to Frost. "Are you alright?"

He tried to stand, but fell back to the ground with a soft thud. Laughing anxiously, he said "I don't go very well with fire."

I nodded my head in understanding, before leaning down to pick him up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he said nervously as I hefted him bridal style.

I stared at him like he was stupid. "You don't go very well with fire," I said "So I'm getting you away from it."

"Wheres my staff?!" he said, panicked. I looked around. Burning trees filled my vision. I felt a pang of loss as the forest burned. This had been my home for as long as I could remember. I recalled Heat picking something up before he left. That must have been Jack's staff.

"Looks like he took your staff," I said. Then I jumped into the air before he could say anything. I flew over my burning home, heading for the village nearby.  
When he recovered he started struggling in my arms.

"We have to go after him! I need my staff!" he cried angrily.

I was about to reply when I heard a scream. That silenced Jack as well. I made my way over to where the sound was coming from, my green eyes searching the flames. Then I spotted it. Two terrified children were caught in the middle of the forest fire. I cursed, flying closer.

"Are those kids?!" Jack said, struggling once more.

"Yes, stop struggling, or I'll never get you out of here!" I cursed again. I couldn't leave children in the middle of a fire. I looked down at Jack, who had his head turned to stare at the screaming children below. There was no way I could carry all of them. I had to decide. Jack Frost the Guardian or two terrified children stuck in a forest fire.


End file.
